Tormenta
by lucyyh
Summary: Una herida, cuarenta grados de calor, obligada a permanecer en una habitación de hotel. Por culpa de Jane. Una tormenta a punto de desatarse.Oneshot


Otro oneshot, un poco más largo y con Jane y Lisbon. Osea, Jisbon XD. Rated T, creo que no da para una M...puede que me equivoque o.O

**Disclaimer:** será que lo tengo que hacer siempre? no, no es mío, jamás lo será...quisiera tener la posesión de un Jane pero vamos, sería tener demasiada suerte...

**A/N:** Quería agradecer los reviews a mi anterior viñeta. Siempre es bueno saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo y se toma el tiempo de comentar. Las críticas también son bien recibidas, estoy consciente que no soy una gran escritora y lo que me ayude a mejorar, siempre es bienvenido. Sólo pido que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

**Tormenta.-**

"_Las temperaturas podrían llegar a los 40 grados en el valle de Napa, y según los pronósticos, no se esperan lluvias dentro de los próximos días"_

Apaga la televisión de un manotazo, como si el pobre aparato tuviese la culpa de que ella esté encerrada en esa habitación de hotel, con el aire acondicionado funcionando apenas y sin nada que hacer. _Estúpida Hightower _maldice una vez más, paseándose como león enjaulado por la habitación. Por orden directa de su jefa, tiene que permanecer allí sin poder hacer nada, y todo porque "recibió un disparo". _Exagerados _piensa, apenas fue un roce en el brazo que ni siquiera le molesta ya….bueno, si molesta un poco, pero no le impide trabajar. Pero la jefa fue muy clara; si se mueve de la habitación, tendrá que tomarse vacaciones obligadas…y ya sabe lo que eso significa.

Con suerte consigue que Van Pelt le pase algunos informes, pero nada más…y todo por culpa de Jane. _Estúpido, hijo de…. _dice entre dientes, mientras retuerce unas hojas, imaginando que es el cuello del consultor. Todo es su culpa. Por protegerlo le habían disparado, y como si no fuese suficiente, tenía que abrir esa bocota con Hightower….

El calor se vuelve insoportable a cada momento y, fastidiada, se quita la ropa y se encasqueta el short y la blusa de tirantes que usa para dormir, pues son lo suficientemente delgados como para aliviar un poco el calor, y luego continúa paseándose por la habitación. Unos golpes suaves, pausados, hacen que se detenga en su frenético paseo, y lanza por lo bajo un juramento. Sabe perfectamente quién está al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos Lisbon, sé que estás allí-dice con voz cantarina-no puedes simular que has salido, porque tú y yo sabemos que no desobedecerías una orden de Hightower…bueno, no ahora….

Ella no dice nada. Se sienta al borde de la cama, observando fijamente la puerta, como si pudiera traspasarla y asesinarlo sólo con su mirada.

-¿Sabes que no puedes asesinarme con la mirada no?-le dice, medio riendo-claro que si usaras tu arma sería diferente, pero dudo que lo hagas…

-¡Pues no apuestes a que no lo haré!-grita, sin poder evitarlo. Se golpea la cabeza, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida. Pero no puede evitarlo, Jane tiene una facilidad única para sacarla de quicio.

-¿Abre la puerta de una vez, quieres? Hace un calor de los mil demonios aquí, estoy sediento y además traje comida…sé que no has comido nada desde esta mañana…

Su voz suena ahora como un ruego, y por un momento, considera la idea de abrirle la puerta. Pero se arrepiente de inmediato, intentando ignorar los ruidos de su estómago.

Los siguientes minutos, reina el silencio a ambos lados de la puerta. Lisbon da un suspiro y se lanza hacia atrás en la cama, aliviada. Eso hasta que nuevamente la voz de Jane interrumpe la calma.

-No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

Ella se levanta de un salto y escucha un leve _"crack"_, para luego ver la puerta abrirse. Maldita sea. Se había olvidado de Jane y sus trucos….

El rostro sonriente del falso psíquico aparece, y levanta los brazos como si estuviera rindiéndose, mientras le muestra un paquete que despide un delicioso aroma…y que la invita a acercarse al hombre sin poder evitarlo. Él mueve la bolsa fuera de su alcance, dando cada vez un paso más al interior de la habitación.

-Si no me das esa comida ahora mismo Jane, te golpearé hasta que necesites un cirujano plástico para arreglar tu linda cara-le dice fastidiada. Él se limita a sonreír y le da la bolsa, mientras ella se sienta y rebusca hasta encontrar un sándwich de albóndigas, que muerde con avidez.

-Toma, no quiero que te atragantes y te mueras-dice, dándole una botella de agua.

Ella no levanta la vista hasta que termina de comer, y sólo entonces se da cuenta que Jane ha estado observándola todo ese tiempo. Por alguna razón, se siente algo incómoda por la forma en que él la mira. Carraspea nerviosa y se levanta, yendo hasta la puerta.

-Bueno, gracias por la comida, pero preferiría….

-¿De verdad piensas que soy guapo?-la interrumpe. Ella lo mira con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación.

-¿De qué demon…

-Dijiste que tenía una linda cara-le dice, muy serio. Una seriedad que a ella termina por sacarla de quicio.

-¡Ya está!-grita- vete ahora mismo antes de que busque mi pistola y te…

-Lo siento-nuevamente la interrumpe, y nuevamente la deja sin habla. Jane se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, y roza apenas la herida de su brazo, cubierta con un pequeño trozo de gasa-esto…fue mi culpa…soy un idiota…-habla suavemente; el roce se ha vuelto caricia una que se extiende por todo su brazo.

Un ligero escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, y reprime el impulso que de pronto la asalta, de acercarse aún más a él. No dicen nada sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones, que a momentos se vuelven más erráticas, llena la habitación. Ella lo observa, y por primera vez se da cuenta que no está usando la chaqueta, que su camisa está medio abierta y puede ver parte de su pecho, que su cabello está revuelto…y que sus ojos recorren sin vergüenza su cuerpo, ávidos, llenos de…¿deseo?. Sí. Probablemente, es el mismo que hay en sus propios ojos en estos momentos. Porque no puede evitar que su cuerpo se mueva por sí solo, y se pegue al de él, con urgencia. Él acapara su cintura con ambas manos, acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa. No es suave, no es delicado. Es un beso que exige todo de una vez, mientras sus manos recorren intrusas su espalda por debajo de la blusa, y las de ella tratan con desesperación deshacerse de los botones de la camisa de él.

Pasos torpes hasta la cama quitándose mutuamente la ropa, y recorren con sus labios cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Cuando caen finalmente sobre el colchón, ella lanza un quejido. Él ha rozado sin querer la herida, y esto hace que ambos vuelvan a la realidad.

-Perdón…-le dice.

Se retira con suavidad, temiendo hacerle daño nuevamente. Por algunos momentos, ninguno dice nada. No saben qué decir, ni tienen explicación para lo que ha sucedido minutos antes. Tampoco se atreven a mirarse, avergonzados de lo que encontrarán en el rostro del otro.

Jane se pone sobre su costado para mirarla. Ella sigue sin atreverse. Hasta que le escucha decirle _mírame_. Es apenas un susurro, o quizás no haya dicho nada y su imaginación le está jugando una mala pasada. Pero obedece. Y se encuentra con sus ojos aún nublados por el deseo. Siente la sangre hervir en sus mejillas, aquella sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago, aquella necesidad que no sabía que tenía hasta entonces, de tenerlo dentro. _No quiero que esto termine, _lo oye decir_. _Ella no necesita más. Se monta sobre él y lo besa, recorriendo con las manos su piel. Y él responde con la misma necesidad, besa sus pechos, acaricia sus muslos y va más allá. Ya no hay vergüenza ni miedo, sólo deseo…

Afuera hay cuarenta grados, el viento parece haberse esfumado y el sol parece quemar más que nunca. Pero nada de eso importa en aquella habitación. Porque allí, una tormenta está desatándose.

-oooooo-


End file.
